


A Formidable Combination

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The Hogsmeade jeweler relaxes at the Three Broomsticks after a busy Valentine's Day season, where he is well met by an old acquaintance...





	A Formidable Combination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Part Three of the "Lapis & Emerald" Series
> 
> All stories in this series can be found in the proper order under "L" in the "series" link
> 
> Though Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are listed as characters, they only appear by way of reference in a conversation.  You'll see...

**A Formidable Combination**

“Peridot Sardonyx!”

Peridot turned at the sound of his name, to see an elderly wizard with a long white beard waving to him from a table towards the back of the room. As he wove his way through the numerous patrons, he noticed a somewhat stern looking witch, sitting next to the wizard who had beckoned him over.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Peridot smiled, reaching out to shake the Hogwarts headmaster’s hand. “I must say, it has been too long.”

“Too long, indeed, my friend.” Dumbledore nodded. “I don’t believe you’ve met our deputy headmistress. May I present Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, this is Peridot Sardonyx, owner and proprietor of Peridot’s Fine Jewelry, here in Hogsmeade.”

“Enchanted,” Peridot said sincerely, taking McGonagall’s hand and tilting his head.

“Mr. Sardonyx,” McGonagall nodded back curtly. Peridot got the impression that he had somehow offended the woman, though he couldn’t imagine how, inasmuch as they had just met.

“I assume you are relaxing, now that another Valentine’s Day has passed,” Dumbledore waved towards a vacant chair, while at the same time ordering a bottle of mead from Madam Rosmerta, who had seen Peridot join the table and hurried over.

“I am, Albus,” Peridot nodded tiredly, as he sat down. “I have to admit that I’ve had one of the best seasons in years, thanks to your students.”

“Yes, I thought I saw a fair representation of your work adorning the necks, wrists and hands of many of my students at lunch this afternoon,” Dumbledore chuckled.

“What I would like to know is how so many of our students have been visiting Mr. Sardonyx’s shop,” McGonagall scowled. “Especially as there hasn’t been a Hogsmeade weekend since October!”

“Please forgive Minerva, Peridot,” Dumbledore chuckled, earning a furious glance from the deputy headmistress. “She is of the opinion that the staff should be far more clever than the students. That they would be able to find so many ways to bypass our rather stringent security measures keeps her up nights, I’m afraid.”

“You _should_ be afraid, Albus!” McGonagall snapped, causing Peridot to jump a little in his seat at this unexpected display of anger towards the headmaster. “After what happened to Katie Bell, I would think that you’d be more concerned for the comings and goings of the children under our care.”

Peridot would be the first to admit that, while he and Dumbledore shared a casual acquaintanceship, he did not know the man well. Still, he could quite easily discern the flash of anger in his eyes, though his voice and his manner conveyed none of it.

“In all the years we have worked together,” Dumbledore said to McGonagall, quietly but firmly, “have I ever given you reason to doubt my concern for our students?”

“No. No, of course not,” replied McGonagall, a fair amount of the anger falling from her features as she lowered her head contritely. “Still, it is troubling that so many…”

“And I assure you that not one student has slipped through our net since October,” Dumbledore assured her. The confusion Peridot felt was reflected on McGonagall’s face. Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile, as he said, “Every student that has surreptitiously visited Hogsmeade has been under the watchful eyes of _our friends_.” Though he had heard the emphasis Dumbledore had placed on the last two words, Peridot had no idea what it might have meant.

“Do you mean to tell me that members of the Ord—.”

“Yes, Minerva,” Dumbledore cut her off, just as Rosmerta returned with a bottle and three glasses. Waiting until she had left again, Dumbledore said, “And so you see, not one of those who have purchased a gift from Peridot’s shop was ever far from our protection, and could have been instantly Apparated to safety, if the need arose.”

“I assure you, Professors,” Peridot chimed in, feeling a sudden sense of responsibility, “had I known that any of your students were breaking the rules, I would have…”

“No, no, Peridot,” Dumbledore shook his head smiling. “You have every right to offer your services to any who come through your door. The goings on at Hogwarts, and the cleverness of our students, are not your responsibility. That rests with me.”

“With _us_.” Peridot could tell that McGonagall’s correction was meant not as a show of disapproval, but rather of support.

“Yes, thank you, Minerva,” Dumbledore smiled acceptingly. “With _us_. Still, I have learned that no spell, no stone walls and no iron bars will ever stand in the way of love.”

“Or youth,” Peridot added, nodding.

“Ah, yes,” Dumbledore nodded in turn. “Love and youth. A formidable combination.” After a few moments reflection on his own words, Dumbledore turned back to Peridot, “I see, by the way, that it has been too long since I’ve visited your shop. Many of the pieces I’ve seen are new since I last perused your wares.” He poured a generous portion of mead into each of the three glasses.

“Oh yes,” Peridot said proudly. “I really feel as if I’ve done some of my best work these last few years.”

“I should say,” Dumbledore agreed. “I seem to remember a piece, or should I say, _two_ pieces in particular, that caught my eye.”

“And what might those be?” Peridot, always interested in critiques of his work, asked excitedly.

“They are two rather elegant rings, quite exquisitely crafted,” Dumbledore said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “Nearly identical save for the stones. Unless I am much mistaken, one was emerald and one sapphire?”

“Oh, very good, Albus,” Peridot said delightedly, “but not quite correct. It was lapis lazuli, not sapphire.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore conceded. “Nevertheless, they are handsome pieces. You must be very proud.”

Peridot considered this for a few moments. While it was true that he was proud of the craftsmanship, he was even more proud of the way he had helped one young man afford to give what was a truly meaningful gift.

“I am,” Peridot said. “Thank you.”

“I have to admit myself surprised when I saw those rings gracing the hands of our Misters Potter and Weasley.”

“H— _Harry_ Potter?” Peridot was caught by surprise. Of course he knew about Harry Potter. Every witch and wizard did. Still, he wouldn’t recognize him, not being an avid reader of newspapers or magazines.

“Potter and Weasley?!” McGonagall’s ire seemed to be rejuvenated by this news. “You allowed Harry Potter to stroll around Hogsmeade, when you-know-who is alive and trying to—.”

“Again, I assure you, Minerva,” Dumbledore raised his voice just enough to cut her off again, “that young Mr. Potter was in no greater danger at Peridot’s shop than he is at Hogwarts.” When it seemed as if the deputy headmistress was again placated (though Peridot felt sure the conversation would carry on long after he had left), Dumbledore said to Peridot, “I was surprised to see the green-eyed Harry wearing the lapis, while the blue-eyed Ronald wore the emerald. Surely you tried to convince them that the opposite was more appropriate.”

“Well, I had thought that the boy who had bought the emerald _was_ buying it for himself,” Peridot recalled. He and the boy, who turned out to be Harry Potter, had not talked much during the transaction. He had, of course, remarked on the striking similarity between the emerald and the young man’s eyes, which seemed to please him and to seal the deal. Beyond that, there was no discussion about the final recipient of the ring. “He didn’t want it gift wrapped, and so I presumed he would be wearing it himself.”

“Not surprising,” Dumbledore nodded slightly. “Our young Harry has become quite adept at covering his tracks when he does not wish to divulge his plans.”

“The other boy, however, Ronald, was it? He was quite obviously buying the lapis as a gift.” Peridot remembered the nervous young redhead, with his thirty-two Galleons and his heart full of longing.

“Perhaps what they say is true,” Dumbledore mused. “The eyes truly are the windows to the soul. Though, in this case, perhaps it is the heart and not the soul.”

“Potter and Weasley,” McGonagall said quietly as she shook her head, as if she was speaking to herself. “After all these years, I thought I had seen everything.”

“That is a feeling I’ve had and set aside more times than I can count,” Dumbledore intoned. “As long as we remain at Hogwarts, there will always be something new, and our students will continue to find ways to surprise, and even amaze us.”

“Well, at least now I have two people I can ask about these secret ways out of the castle,” McGonagall said decisively.

“At the risk of incurring your wrath once again, Minerva,” Dumbledore said, apparently fascinated by the sight of his empty glass, “I would ask you to reconsider that course.”

“Albus!” Though she spoke quietly, McGonagall looked at Dumbledore as if he had just suggested blowing up the Ministry of Magic. “Surely, you can’t expect me to ignore these blatant violations, when we have proof and a _witness_!”

“I wouldn’t dream of _ordering_ you to do any such thing,” Dumbledore fixed her with a look. “I only ask you to consider that Harry and Ron are dealing with some very new and confusing issues at the moment. I think you’ll agree that, after all they have both been through, the very least we can do is give them some time to sort things out, as it were. I promise that, when the time is right, I myself will query them both concerning their means of egress from our purportedly impenetrable grounds. I ask this, not as a directive from the headmaster, but as a personal favor to one whom, I believe, has earned your trust.”

“Which you well know,” McGonagall said, a slanted smile forming on her thin lips, “is more binding upon me then an order from the headmaster.”

“You are too kind, Minerva.”

“I think it more wisdom than kindness, Albus,” she again corrected him with her vote of confidence. “I will leave the matter in your hands.”

“Thank you,” Dumbledore replied, a glow of true gratitude on his face.

Peridot had watched this exchange with a degree of fascination, having rarely been privy to the inner workings of Hogwarts, at least for some forty-five years since he himself had been a student. He recalled his own terrifying and exhilarating realization that he had fallen in love with one of his classmates, only to be rebuffed and labeled a “fairy”, not only by the boy he had nearly given his heart to, but by the entire school population. Even some of the professors had treated him differently after the rumours had reached the staff lounge.

Then, he thought of the two young men, lapis and emerald, buying symbols of their love. One, so sure but so secretive, the other, so eager but so nervous; choosing gifts which had, apparently, been given and accepted. Peridot sincerely hoped that, for their sakes, times had changed. Dumbledore’s reaction allowed him that hope, and he smiled, feeling that he had, in some small way, helped youth and love to triumph. _Youth and love_ , he mused on Dumbledore’s words, _truly, a formidable combination_.


End file.
